bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyuka Nagachika
Fuyuka Nagachika (長近冬香 Nagachika Fuyuka), also known by her hero name "Cristallo" (クリスタッロ Kurisutarro) is a student who is studying to become a pro hero at U.A. High and is also a part-time waitress at a small cafe, 134340. Appearance Fuyuka is a tall, slim young girl who has a fair skin tone and nails painted black. She has short, messy strawberry blonde hair that can also be in a shade of orange. She also has dull, rose gold eyes with no discernible irises. As a part-time waitress, she wears a simple long sleeved button-up collared white shirt, with a black plated skirt as her shirt is tucked it. She also wears a name tag that is pinned on the bottom of her top. Fuyuka is sometimes seen wearing a high-waist fish net and a pair of mid calf black boots. Her hair is sometimes tied into a high ponytail or in two small pigtails. Her hero costume consists of a forest green long coat jacket, underneath is a tight black jumpsuit with a pair of black knee socks and a pair of combat books. She would often remove her jacket for her wings, in order not to destroy the coat. Strangely, Fuyuka's iris would change its color to icy blue and her sclera turns black. Personality Fuyuka is really stubborn at some times, acts all tough and acts like she doesn't care but is actually really soft. She sometimes has intentions and gives an innocent smile when she's planning something. Fuyuka is always seen smiling as she rarely looses her temper; believing that doing so is a waste of time. She looks up to many pro-heroes and would want to be like one of them in the near future. She has a goal of pursuing her dream of becoming a pro and become an architect. Fuyuka is the type of person to never give up and would finish on what she had started. She dislikes having to get distracted when she's really focused and would snap if she does ''get distracted. Fuyuka is shown to have insecurities on herself, as she covers her face every time someone looks at her. She cares about what others think of her and is afraid of being judged by others. She believes that whoever abandons their loves ones, marries someone for their quirk, etc. are just scums and has a deep loathing for those kind of people. She is very sensitive when it comes to her father's death getting mentioned and dislikes talking about "death." On the positive side, Fuyuka cares deeply for her friends and will do anything in order to protect them. She wants everyone to accept her for who she is, though she dislikes herself for some odd reasons caused by her unnamed younger sister. History Fuyuka had experienced moving several times from one country to another due to her parents' job. She had never really gotten the chance to get along with her siblings, as she keeps herself very distant to them. She was often mistreated for her quirk that would scare someone away, which made her develop a deep loathing for her quirk of Crystallization Wings. She had thought about going Quirkless would be better than having a villainous quirk. Fuyuka, herself is afraid of her own quirk as she can go berserk anytime. Quirk and Abilities '''Crystalline' (結晶 Kesshō): Fuyuka's quirk allows her to form wings that is similar to liquid crystal and has the ability to harden one wing. As she has a crystallized wing, she is able to launch sharp crystal shards from her left wing. Enhanced Speed: With her quirk activated, she is able to enhance her speed, which can make her faster than anyone. However, she has a very low stamina. "Regeneration": 'Crystalline' allows Fuyuka to regenerate light wounds that she has, but will leave a scar. Quotes * "If it wasn't because of her, I wouldn't be who I am right now!" (Fuyuka Nagachika to Hayanari Nagachika) * "I'm no longer the Fuyuka that you once knew. I am much more stronger than before. Just so you see, Uekiya." ''(Fuyuka Nagachika to '''Uekiya Nagachika')